1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a double data rate (DDR) signal testing assistant device for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Double data rate SDRAM (DDR SDRAM) is synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM) that can theoretically improve memory clock speed to at least 200 MHz for electronic devices (such as computers and servers). When a motherboard of the electronic device is manufactured, it is necessary to test the DDR signal. Such a test is now commonly implemented by an operator first finding the test points (such as signal pins of a DDR connector) one by one and then testing the signal. However, since the DDR connector defines a number of pins (for example, 240 pins on a DDR 3), the test is complicated and laborious.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.